Disco-Naut
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Zombie |trait = None |ability = Zombies with 3 or less have Bullseye. |flavor text = Nothing focuses your aim like the super-sick wailing of a space keytar solo.}} Disco-Naut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives all zombies with 3 or less, including her, the Bullseye trait. This ability persists until all Disco-Nauts are removed from the field. Origins Her name is a portmanteau of "disco," referring to her dancing tribe, and "astronaut," referring to her appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombies with 3 or less have Bullseye. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Nothing focuses your aim like the super-sick wailing of a space keytar solo. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie is particularly useful for swarming your opponent with low-strength zombies since they will not charge up their Super-Block meter, excluding Anti-Hero zombies due to their temporary strength boost putting them out of range for her ability to affect them. Low-strength zombies with the Overshoot or Strikethrough trait appreciate her ability even more, as they are guaranteed unblockable damage to your opponent. Her tribe also means that she benefits from Aerobics Instructor. However, Aerobics Instructor does not synergize well with her ability as all dancing zombies, including her and Disco-Naut, will eventually lose the Bullseye trait. Another zombie that can benefit her tribe is Flamenco Zombie, which allows him to do at least 4 or more unblockable damage on your opponent depending on how many dancing zombies are on the field. She also benefits with Binary Stars since they will allow low-strength zombies to do up to 6 unblockable damage to the plant hero each. You should also avoid boosting zombies with this, because the extra strength boost might remove the Bullseye trait. Against Stat-wise, this is a very dangerous zombie. The fact she does not charge up your Super-Block Meter means that she must be dealt with as soon as possible, especially if your opponent has a Flamenco Zombie and swarms of zombies with low strength. You can Bounce this zombie when it is played to remove the Bullseye trait from the other zombies, but beware, as she can be played again easily due to her low cost. If she is played on the first turn, Morning Glory and Banana Bomb can take her out easily. Gallery DiscoNautStat.jpg|Disco-Naut's statistics Disco-Naut_Card.png|Disco-Naut's card DiscoNautGrayedOutCard.png|Disco-Naut's grayed out card DisconautCardImage.png|Disco-Naut's card image Disco-Naut_Attacking.png|Disco-Naut attacking from the zombie hero's point of view Disco-Naut_Destroyed.png|Disco-Naut destroyed Amphibious Disco-Naut By Bad Transmogrify.jpg|Disco-Naut on an aquatic lane frozen Disco-Naut.png| Frozen Disco-Naut 2 traits disco naut.png|Disco-Naut with two traits or more Disco Naut attacking from PH's point of view.jpg|Disco-Naut attacking from the plant hero's point of view Focus Fire, Boys.png|An entire field of zombies with bullseye due to Disco-Naut's ability Trivia *She is currently the only zombie that has to do with Bullseye that is not in the class. *If one looks closely, you will see a crack in Disco-Naut's helmet on its left side. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Dancing cards